


Distractions

by biocupquake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Especially in closets, F/M, Fitzsimmons need a distraction, Jemma has no chill, Kissing, Post 3x10, There's a mission, Wonder what that will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biocupquake/pseuds/biocupquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Fitz are given a mission to steal a laptop, hack into the server, transfer a kill code, and get out without being caught. But Jemma has an idea of what to do if they are caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for iain-da-cheesecake on tumblr who described this prompt and I really wanted to write it so I did

“This is a high priority mission. And I need you two to get in there, find a secure place to hack the server, do the job, and get out of there without being seen.” Coulson had summoned both Fitz and Simmons into his office after explaining the mission to the whole team, and they anxiously awaited what their part of the mission would be. But what was recently entailed to them was that they were the center of the mission. Apparently the Director felt that they would be better for the job, as opposed to the professional hacker and inhuman on their team. They both felt like Daisy was the most adequate choice for the mission, but they didn't let the suggestion bubble to the surface. He was their boss, after all. 

After being dismissed, they walked down the hallway together back to their respective dorm to prepare for their assignment. It will be each of their first missions since Maveth, and their first mission together since being kidnapped and tortured. They both felt equally nervous about the coming day, and even more awkward about it.  


Since he had returned from that planet - for the second time - things were off between them. Fitz had given Jemma time to heal over the loss of Will, and even after things had settled out between them, it still seemed as though there was sone sort of rift. 

They didn't speak to each other as they parted, but Fitz gave her shoulder a little squeeze as he left her at her door. Once he rounded the corner (and clearly not heading into his room) she released a heavy sigh. She wished he would've done more than just squeeze her shoulder; she honestly wished for a hug or some words of encouragement about their mission. If they had been on better terns at the moment she would've reached for a kiss on the cheek. But she felt as though she would be overstepping her boundaries.

She opened the door to her room and formulated a mental list on what she would bring for their assigment.

.....................................................

A light knock on her door rouses her from her wandering thoughts, and she opens it up to see Fitz standing there dressed in his usual clothing. She herself had just went with a pair of dark jeans and a light blouse, leaving her hair down for the occasion. It wasn't like they were going to be attending the party at which they were hacking from; that was Lincoln's job. But what they had to do was make it past the entrance and they were good to go. 

When they had arrived at their target's location - a huge mansion probably worth millions - they worked out their plan with the rest of their teammates. Lincoln would be attending the party as one of the waiters they had supposedly “hired” for the night. Daisy would be staying in the van with the surveillance on not only their target but also the room where his laptop is located. And Fitz and Simmons, well, they were responsible for grabbing the laptop, hacking into the system, and igniting a kill code to shut down the threat, all without getting caught.

“Daisy, what do we do if we get caught?” Jemma asks, placing a comm in her ear at the same time.

“That’s easy,” she responds, “just say that you and your boyfriend were lost on your way to the bathroom.” Jemma didn’t even need to look over her shoulder to know that Fitz had blushed; the look on Daisy’s face said it all. “You two are the best at playing nice with others out of all of us. I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Daisy then swirled around in her chair to check surveillance on Lincoln - with her eyes lingering for just a tad too long - and both Jemma and Fitz took it as their cue to head out. They hopped out of the van and made their way to the entrance of the party.

“ID please,” the man at the door says in a polite yet firm tone. And the way he was looking at Jemma was making her uncomfortable. She goes to reach into her pocket for the fake one that Fitz had made for her, but she realized that it was still sitting in the van on the table. 

She then felt a warm hand settle on her lower back, moving lower and lower and even lower until she felt something rectangular slip into her back pocket of her pants. He then slowly slid his hand back up to rest on her lower back again, this time staying there.

She lets out a breath she didnt know she was holding in and they both reach for their ID’s simultaneously, showing the impatient guard, and being accepted into the house.

Fitz’s hand doesn’t leave her back until they’re out of sight of the guard.

They both spot Lincoln in the room, serving champagne to the guests, making sure to keep an eye on their target. Lincoln’s job was to stay as close to the subject as possible without staying suspicious and without using his powers if he was deemed suspicious. 

Fitz directs Jemma through a series of hallways, past chattering couples and waiters with trays, with his hand still on her back. She was just getting used to the feeling when he releases it, and she feels the cold air greeting her skin as a result. He stands with his hands on his hips, looking in both directions down the hallway they’re standing in. 

“Alright, Daisy. We’re in and located in one of the hallways. Where do we go from here?”

“If you're in the hallway right by the main room, take a left at the end and straight down that hallway is the room with the laptop. Give me a minute to disable the camera in there so you can go in and take it.”

They follow Daisy’s instructions and find themselves at the door, waiting for her signal for them to go in the room. 

Fitz then takes his comm out of his ear, and motions for Jemma to do the same. Once they were both removed, Fitz moves forward and puts a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay...with all of this?”

Jemma, in turn, nods a little too fast. “I'm fine, Fitz. I just got a little nervous around that man at the door is all.”

Fitz nods, then hears a lot of crackling on the other side, signifying that they were clear to enter the room. But before they put their comms back in, Fitz leans close - a little more close than comfortable - and whispers in Jemma’s ear, “It’s okay. I would’ve protected you from him.”

She fights the shiver running up her spine as Fitz puts his comm back in and enters the room without her. 

She takes a second to recover before entering the room as well, watching as Fitz unhooks the laptop from the desk. All of the cables are in a knot, so he has to untangle them by hand before they get out of there. He started to feel a little warm while doing this so he rolled up his sleeves, but then ultimately just took off his dress shirt, leaving him in the white tee he had on underneath. Jemma grabs his shirt from him as he continues to work, and she tries her hardest to look anywhere but at him, and fails.

She tries not to look at the muscle in his arms or the way he looks in that t-shirt. And she most definitely is not imagining a bucket of water falling on him at the moment so the shirt soaks through.

In fact, she spent so much time not focusing on it that she walks out of the room before he even finishes untangling the cords.

“Okay Daisy, laptop’s unhooked, now what?” Fitz shuts the laptop and picks it up. 

“Well, I can’t keep the camera out for too long or they’ll suspect. Just find the nearest room to slip into and work from there.” Fitz nods and then walks out of the room, closing it lightly behind him. 

Jemma then hears a loud voice coming towards them, so she opens the closest door she finds and tugs Fitz into it with her.

They listen through the door only to hear a festive - ans slightly drunk - couple floating past the door. Jemma sighs in relief and turns on the light to the closet only to find herself chest to chest with Fitz.

Turns out the closet she had directed them into is very small. 

They both chuckle at the same time and try to move around each other, but nothing's working. “Hold on a second, Fitz,” she says, moving around him as slowly as possible and making room on one of the shelves behind them. She then grabs the laptop, sets it on the shelf, and begins to hack into the server. With Daisy's instruction, of course. Once she was in, Fitz grabbed the flash drive out of his pocket and gave it to her, and she worked on transferring the kill code. 

10 minutes remaining.

They each stood on opposite sides of the closet, as far away from each other as possible, and still only had a half a foot of space between them. Not to mention that there was an awful silence in the room, and it was making both of them very uncomfortable. Jemma checked the progress on the kill code every two seconds, and Fitz played with the hem of his shirt. Neither tried to stir up conversation, and neither wanted to admit what they were thinking about.

After two minutes of checking, there was a weird crackling noise on Jemma’s comm and a high pitched noise that made her cry out in pain. Fitz was at her side in a split second, taking the comm out of her ear and examining it while she rubbed her ear, trying to get the noise out of her head. “Sorry, Jemma, but your comm is busted. Must have died out or something. We'll just share mine.” 

She keeps rubbing at the side of her head, and he places his hand over hers to steady it. “Are you okay?” 

She nods. “It was just really loud. I can't really hear very well out of it right now.” 

He steps closer to look in her ear and smiles. “You'll be okay. Your hearing will be back in no time.”

But even though Jemma could hear what he was saying, she couldn't focus on his words because of their close proximity. His head was right near hers, their bodies threatening to be molded together, and their faces inches from meeting in the middle. She could tell by his face that he was torn: between keeping his distance and doing what he’s wanted to do since that day in the lab. 

But as he moves closer the comm in his ear crackles to life and Daisy’s voice cuts through.

“How’s it coming over there?” 

Jemma moves away from Fitz, her face burning, and looks at the screen. “Only have 5 minutes left.”

“Great. Let m...wh...you're....I can...” The comm on her side crackles. 

“Daisy, can you hear us?”

Nothing.

“Daisy?” 

Still nothing.

“Dammit!” Fitz exclaims.

“Lincoln, are you there?”

A crackle on the other end resonates through the device, and then a voice. “Yeah. I’m still here. Daisy just texted that her comm broke.”

“I really gotta fix these when this mission is over,” Fitz mutters.

“Uh, guys,” Lincoln says into the receiver in a rushed tone, “we have a problem. Mr. Schwinn just escorted his date down the hallway you’re in now. I think he might be taking her back to his office, if you know what I’m getting at.”

A panicked look rushes across Jemma’s face as she looks from Fitz to the laptop, where they still have three and a half minutes before the kill code is transferred.

They hear rushed laughter and a door opening near them, followed by a muffled yelling. They can't make out the words because of the sudden language change, but they hear multiple sets of footsteps running through the hall followed by a loud slamming door. “Help me find my laptop. Check every room in this house. Tear this house apart if you have to. Find my damn laptop!”

Jemma quickly takes Fitz's dress shirt and throws it over the partially closed laptop, and immediately feels the panic rising into her throat. She feels the oxygen running out in the room, and gasps for air. Fitz grabs her arms and looks down at her. “You're okay, Jemma,” he whispers, “We'll get out of this. We'll be fine. Remember what Daisy said.”

We need a distraction.

Jemma hears footsteps nearing their door, and she pulls the one distraction that Daisy herself would pull. 

She grabs Fitz by the front of his shirt, pins him to the wall, and smashes her lips into his. 

Fitz lets out a muffled sound of surprise, but responds enthusiastically, moving his hands to her hips as she buries her hands in his hair. She hears the door opening, followed by an appaled gasp by who she thinks is the owner himself, but she’s too lost in the feeling of Fitz’s lips against hers that she gives it another thought. 

“Do we still search this room, sir?” 

“I’ll search it myself! Go check another room.” 

Panic bubbles in Jemma’s throat, but a nip at her bottom lip and a tightened grip at her hips erases the panic and a moan escapes instead. She hears the man come closer, and she has an idea on how to make him leave. She grabs Fitz’s hands from her sides and moves them under her blouse, guiding them slowly up, and causing her top to ride up with it. She then removes her hands from his non moving ones and grabs the hem of his tee shirt, inching it slowly up his chest. 

She finally hears an “Oh, god” and a slamming door before she breaks the kiss. They’re both standing there, lips swollen, his hands still on her bare sides, hers on his chest, gaping at each other with no idea of what they just did.  
“If you needed to distract him from the laptop,” he says, his voice hoarse, “there were probably other methods than that.” 

“Shhhh,” she responds, “they could be in this hallway still. Or they could come back.”

“Oh,” he whispers, “then I guess-”

She doesn’t let him finish that thought, their bodies molding together again, but this time is different. He places his hands on each side of her face, kissing her deeply and yet delicately at the same time. She thinks her knees are about to give out on her, so she balances herself by holding tight of his arms. By the way he's kissing her, she almost forgets about the kill code and the laptop and the whole mission. Hell, she almost forgets her own name or who she's working for.

He pulls away from her, hesitantly, and her eyes stay closed even after he drops his hands from her face. His forehead leans ever so slightly to touch hers, and they both breathe out in long, ragged breaths. 

When she pulls away from him, she listens for a second, and doesn’t hear anything in the hallway, so they both pack up the laptop and remove the flash drive before sneaking into the room and reconnecting the computer back up. 

They then sneak out of the room and down the hall, traveling out the doors of the house and to the van, where Lincoln and Daisy are waiting for them. They hop into the van and it speeds off, with another mission accomplished.

Then he hears Daisy calling from the front of the van. “Hey, Fitz...where's your shirt?”

Fitz looks down to see his dress shirt isn't on him; to be exact both him and Jemma look disheveled from their little session in the closet.

Jemma smiles and calls up to Daisy, “It was all part of the distraction.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this within 4 hours based on a prompt I saw on tumblr. I was very determined to get this done tonight. Let me know what you think ;) and thanks for reading! (Just a heads up, not everything is probably accurate in this so if there are any innacuracies let me know)  
> Find me on tumblr. I'm jemmaslittlemonkey :)


End file.
